


The Hardest Thing

by Shy_Angel



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Baby Ben, Baby Luther, Baby Vanya, Baby allison - Freeform, Ben lives, Crying, Emotional, Five is a great brother, Fix It, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, No Beta, Teen Five, Time Travel, baby diego, baby klaus, kind of, sad five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Angel/pseuds/Shy_Angel
Summary: After Five send them back in time, it immediately became apparent that something went wrong. Very wrong.Now Five, still trapped in his thirteen year old body has to deal with his six now newborn siblings. He knows that he can't take care of six kids, so he has to make a Plan.He was going to find his siblings some loving families. Easy, Right?It's not easy. Not at all. And Five has to learn the hard way that sometimes the right decision can be so hard to make.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves (eventually)
Kudos: 61





	The Hardest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this it the first fix I've written in a very long time and I'm excited!
> 
> It's not beta read, so if you find a mistake let me know! Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Ok so after I read it over I realized it's complete shit, so I'm trying to rewrite it. Sorry about that.

"That didn't work as planed" were the first words out of Five's mouth as he looked around. 

Okay, he never traveled with that many people at once, and certainly not so many years into the past. Apparently the adrenaline rush was much much stronger than he though, but hey, the last thing he saw before he attempted the jump was the moon rushing towards his family, so sue him for giving it all he got. 

So back to the problem at hand. He didn't think he was actually capable of taking them all back this far and especially not regressing all his siblings in age. He was now back in the mansion with his siblings passed out on the floor. Them being unconscious wasn't exactly the biggest problem, it was the fact that they all were literally infants. Not tennagers or toddlers but small, tiny, helpless babies.

"Shit" he said just before one of them decided to wake up and started crying. He looked around to see little Diego with his face scrunched up, ready to let out another scream. Five quickly tried to teleported the few feet so he could calm Diego down before he could wake the others. Tough his last jump to save the planet seemed to have completely diminished his energy so he just stood there awkwardly before just calmly walking over. Just as he was about to pick him up he let out an anguished wail and started flailing his arms around. He quickly snatched him up and put him against his chest to start bouncing him like he saw so many mothers do with their own kids but it was too late. Soon enough the some of the others woke up and before he knew Klaus and Ben joined in. He quickly rearranged all kids so they were next to each other while still holding onto Diego, who by now had calmed down a bit and started munching on Five's tie. "That's gross Two" he mumbled tough he didn't try to take the piece of fabric away from him. 

Soon he had them all either sleeping or at least quiet. He deemed it save enough to leave them alone for a few seconds to recollect himself and figure out his next steps. 

After jogging (or more like dragging himself) downstairs he found a newspaper lying on the dinner table. 29th of October. Great. He knew Reginald wasn't home because he was in search of his 'Number Eight' from India. Their father searched for the little girl in a very rural area but didn't have enough time to find her. Apparently their Nanny had thought Seven developed powers, so Reginald rushed home only to be disappointed. Though thinking about it now, the Nanny was probably right. 

"Where is that useless Nanny now?" Five muttered as he walked to the kitchen to get himself a quick snack. As he looked around for something edible he noticed something on the counter. Bottles. He would have to feed the babies at some point, right? After fixing himself a sandwich he took the formula that was stowed away and got to work. After reading the package he filled six of them with water and then put them all in the microwave. It was a tight fit but he didn't want to leave them alone for any longer. The second the timer went off he gathered all of his bottles and went back expecting the worst.

Luther was asleep with one of his hands clutching onto an also sleeping Allison. Diego was looking around, though he still looked a tad bit upset. Vanya was silently crying, and slowly getting more worked up. Klaus was making some strange noises directed at Ben, who just looked at him like he was understanding everything his brother was saying. 

Since Luther and Alison were still asleep and Klaus and Ben seemed to be having a good time, he took Vanya into his arms first to give her a bottle. She seemed to be hungry and ate with gusto. She barley seemed to notice that the boy was putting her down into his crossed legs and picking up Diego to start feeding him. 

This system worked better than he though and soon all the baby's were fed and sleeping. 

Now, he had to make the biggest decisions he would ever have to take. Five looked around the house for the Nanny and found her sleeping in one of the bedrooms. He politely told her that her services were no longer needed. And by politely he meant he threatened her that he would slit her neck open if she didn't leave within the next ten seconds and began counting down. She was out of the house before he reached six.

Of course, Five knew he couldn't take care of a baby, and certainly not six of them. He looked like a thirteen year old boy, and they deserved a real parent. He refused to leave them here though, he couldn't let his brothers and sisters go through that again. 

The Nanny should already have called Reginald about Vany and he would be back on the 16th. He had to leave with his siblings before he returned. The timeline was already fucked since he himself was much older than he is supposed to be. Five knew a motel a few towns over that he could easily break into and stay in one of the rooms for a while to plan and take care of his siblings. This was the biggest and most important Plan he ever had to form.

He was going to find each of his siblings a new family.


End file.
